


You're the One

by SparklyPhoenixTornado



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anger, Boys Kissing, Crying, Face Punching, French Kissing, M/M, Punching, Rough Kissing, Sobbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:21:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29611431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparklyPhoenixTornado/pseuds/SparklyPhoenixTornado
Summary: Tony has been betrayed by his best friend(or something more?). Steve is battling Tony as well as his feelings for the apparent enemy(ahem, Tony). And Bucky is finally getting that undisturbed sleep he always wished for. Even after having his arm blasted off.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 10





	You're the One

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic ever so please don't rip me to bloody shreds! Also, I've always been mopey over how the Civil War movie ended, so I envisioned this instead. 😂Obviously, it would have never occurred, but I don't care.

Bucky slumped to the ground, staring in the horror at the torn metal shards jutting out from his left shoulder, an effect due to the loss of his metal arm. "Bucky!!" Steve screamed as he hurled his shield at Tony, who quickly dodged away from the object with a grunt. Steve dropped to his knees in front of Bucky and cradled him in his arms. Bucky blinked his eyes slowly and mumbled something until he faded into unconsciousness. Captain America sobbed and whispered, "It's going to be okay, Buck.." Suddenly, he felt a wrenching on his shoulder as he was dragged up and thrown across the snow covered floor. "Aughh!" The sound escaped him when his head collided with the ice cold floor upon his landing. He looked up fervently to see Tony standing above him with his helmet open and a steely look in his beautifully rich hazel eyes. "Why'd you do it, huh? Why did you choose him over me?!" His teeth gritted down as his face scrunched together in a dark fury. Steve gathered himself up once again, bringing his hands slightly forward in a feebly small ward against his former friend's indignation. "I-I didn’t choose him over you, Tony! You have to understand, he wasn’t in his-" Iron Man's metal fist collided with Steve's face and sent him staggering rearward as his back hit the wall, hard. He turned his head to the right quickly, spied his abandoned shield, and drew his hand down sideways toward it, only to be blocked as Iron Man roughly gripped his wrist and slammed it into the wall. "Tony- I don’t want to hurt you!! Please don’t make me do this!" Steve headbutted Tony as a distraction whilst he yanked his arm out of his reach and seized his frosted shield from the ground. Just as Captain America formulated his shield in it's normal stance, Iron Man blasted it with the high powered energy from his gauntlet; it caused Steve to jerk back towards the wall even further. He abruptly discarded his heavily armored shield and hooked his arm around Tony, then slammed the other against the chilled wall, swiftly switching their positions. "Stop making excuses, Cap. Stop being a cowardly shithead and tell me what you really think; that you don’t give a fuck about me or that my parents died at the hands of your homicidal best pal!!!" Tony spat out at Steve as he vehemently struggled in contrary to Steve's hold on him. Steve drew in a shaky breath, then promptly pulled back his hands and compressed them into tense fists. He started pummeling Tony, most hits being halted when the latter was agile enough to block the fleeting blows. Tony acutely noticed(only a little later in the attack) that as the punches grew weaker, the sniffling sounds that seemed to be coming from his enemy grew louder and more prevalent. Eventually, the blows stopped altogether and Captain America pressed the palms of his hands against his eyes, sobbing loudly as fresh tears escaped from under his hard pressed hands and flowed freely down his delicate cheeks. The storm in Tony's head marginally calmed as he peered upon the bawling man in front of him. He hesitated for a few seconds, then reached out and lightly grasped both of Steve's wrists in his cold, metal hands and raised them away from the other's eyes. Steve shyly lifted his head up and Tony sucked in a tight breath at the wet face staring back at him. Steve's eyes had melted into a sapphire blue, with the now present green specks winking at him like little emeralds in the sea. His crying had only made him more beautiful, even with the dismally wrinkled line of his mouth. "Cap," Tony gulped over the lump deep in his throat, "Um, why are you, crying exactly?" Cap opened his mouth in a sob and whispered, "Stark, you dumbass, I love you." Tony went stock still and stared at Steve, who had crossed his arms in a last measure of defensiveness. Tony smiled a little at the sudden awkwardness of the moment and since he was seemingly at a lost for words, Tony fell into his sudden rush of hormones; he stretched forward a bit and grasped Cap's shoulders, bringing him toward Iron Man until their chests were touching. Steve's eyes widened slightly at the motion, but he rolled with it and set his lips together with Tony's. Tony bent his head at an angle, and then wrapped his hands around Cap, one fixed on his lower back slowly retreating down, and the other tangled in Cap's sweaty hair. Steve's mouth parted breathily beneath Tony's and let the latter engage him in a French Kiss, their tongues battling each other for dominance but ending in a heated embrace. Steve simply tangled his hands up in Tony's hair, tussling it around in ways he had always dreamt of. "Capsicle, what are we even doing" Tony whispered into the other's mouth. The other couldn’t even breathe the response he had, just groan passionately into their lovely mingling of mouths. Steve slipped down further and sucked on Tony's bottom lip, biting the teeniest bit. Tony breached the lip seal they had created and moved his mouth steadily down Cap's jawline and onto his neck, kissing and licking it lightly. Suddenly, Tony gripped Steve's sides and flipped their positions around again, with Steve against the wall and Tony draped over him. Steve breathed in thickly at the motions. "Wait, wait, Tony, I have to tell you something. A-about Bucky and y-your parents." he stuttered nervously over the last words, afraid of losing the love they had finally confessed and being attacked, especially in this vulnerable situation. Tony went still with his mouth clasped over Cap's pale skin. After a few seconds that seemed to last a lifetime, he lifted his head up and faced Cap, with a calm, almost steely, expression over his face. "What?" "I, uh, I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for lying to you, Tony. For keeping what I know you probably deserved to know, from you. It wasn’t fair, and… I realize that now. And I know I shouldn’t use excuses, but I wanted to protect not only Bucky, but you as well. But just so you know, I'm not going to stop protecting and caring for Bucky. Nor am I going to allow you to hurt him, because of…" Steve grimaced at the thought and avoided Tony's eyes. "I just want you to know that I'll always love you, no matter how much of an asshole you are." A smirk broke out over Tony's face and he reached out towards Steve's face and took his still moist cheeks in both hands. "Language, Cap. Heh, and I love you, too." Steve cracked a fragile little smile at Tony's response and leaned forward to kiss him. Suddenly, however, someone cleared his throat, interrupting the sweet kiss they almost had. They swiveled their heads towards the source and stared resolutely at the figure standing by the stone bevels. There stood Prince T'Challa, dragging a person who appeared to be the man from Sokovia who kick started the nasty feud between Captain America and Iron Man. "Ahem. If you two are finished, I would suggest you split off and leave the premises, yes?" he spoke with a muffled voice through his mask, gesturing around at the two embraced together, now blushing darkly at being caught, and Barnes, who was still knocked unconscious spread out over the floor. He was also, surprisingly, snoring peacefully. Then he promptly turned around and walked out. Steve and Tony broke off from each other and stared anywhere else, still blushing furtively. Eventually, Steve spoke out, "I'll be seeing you around, Stark. And take care of that kid of yours." he said as walked towards Bucky and picked him up bridal style. Suddenly, he stopped, turned around, and blew a kiss at Tony. The latter beamed with ecstasy. "Hey, wait Cap!" Tony bent over and picked up the discarded shield, then threw it towards the Captain, who quickly caught it in his comfortably familiar fashion.

Steve blew out a nervous sigh and checked his watch, again. "C'mon, Tony.. Why do you have to be so frickin' late?!" he muttered under his breath. He glanced around the hotel waiting room but was interrupted with a sharp tap on his shoulder. He whirled towards the figure behind him and met those delicious hazel eyes. "Hey, Capsicle." Tony spoke, right before he embraced Steve in a tight hug with his head nestled in Steve's soft and supple neck. "I missed you in so many ways."


End file.
